


Zi Xuan x Xia Yu Hao CTL Ficlets

by FlorBexter



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short Fics, Tumblr Prompts, Volleyball gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: Little ficlets born from prompts on tumblr. Vary in size and rating and contain the ship Zi Xuan x Xia Yu Hao our favourite volleyball gays.





	1. 1

**1)**

“You can go after you put the trash out,” his boss told him and Yu Hao did a salute.

“Just go you punk,” his boss yelled after him and Yu Hao grinned, picked up the trash bags and went through the backdoor. It drizzled. He jumped down the stairs and tried to put the trash away as quickly as possible.

“You shouldn’t jump down the stairs like that you know? You could hurt yourself.”

Out of surprise Yu Hao let the lid of the trashcan go with a loud bang.

“Zi Xuan?”

Zi Xuan waved at him under his umbrella and Yu Hao quickly stepped under it.

“Hey,” he greeted him and had to smile wide. It had been almost a week without seeing each other. There were little water droplets on Zi Xuan’s glasses and Yu Hao wanted to kiss him so badly it physically hurt.

“Hey,” Zi Xuan said. “You’re done with your shift?”

Yu Hao nodded. “Just have to grab my bag. I thought we wanted to meet later?”

Zi Xuan reached out with his hand and brushed gently through his hair. Yu Hao felt the touch through his whole body.

“Change of plans,” Zi Xuan said and gave him one of his little smiles. “Hurry up and get your bag.”

Yu Hao nodded and hurried inside. When he came out the rain had gotten heavier. Which was kind of nice because they could walk with their side pressed together. People were rushing past them to get out of the rain but Zi Xuan who held the umbrella maintained a relaxed tempo.

“Was your shift okay? No troubles?”

“No troubles. How was your study session?” He found it a bit alarming, the amount of studying Zi Xuan had to do now in university, but he didn’t really care about his own workload for graduation so…

“Where are we going?” he asked before Zi Xuan was able to answer his first question. Zi Xuan led him away from their homes into the heart of Taipeh and Zi Xuan had thought they would eat something and then head to his home.

They stopped in front of automatic doors and Zi Xuan pushed him forward gently. Yu Hao tried to see the sign of the store but Zi Xuan moved them and then they were standing in front of a vending machine. A vending machine with keys in it. Why?

Yu Hao took a shocked step back.

“This is a love motel,” he whispered and grabbed Zi Xuan’s upper arm. “This. is. a. love. motel.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

Yu Hao watched with big eyes how Zi Xuan put money in the vending machine and one of the boxes with a key in it opened after a quiet peep. Zi Xuan took the key and dangled it in front of Yu Hao’s face.

“You don’t want to? Your mum’s home today you said and my sister and my parents are also at my place so I thought…”

Yu Hao stared at the key, a simple silver one, not even a keycard, but with a chain hanging on it. The number 134 stood on it. He looked at Zi Xuan’s face.

Sometimes he forgot. He forgot that Zi Xuan liked him. Not as a friend but as a lover. They were boyfriends and Zi Xuan wanted to touch him as much as Yu Hao wanted to touch Zi Xuan. Yu Hao always suggested going out eating or to meet with their friends because he didn't want to burden Zi Xuan with his wants. Sometimes he still thought it was a one-sided love.

He didn’t see the furnishing of the room they entered. He didn’t see the tacky wallpaper, the bowl with the supplies, the red lights installed around the room.

He was too busy kissing Zi Xuan while they stumbled through the room towards the bed. “I missed you,” he mumbled and snickered when Zi Xuan impatiently got rid of his own glasses. “Your knee okay with the weather?”, Yu Hao asked and yelped when he was suddenly thrown onto the bed. Zi Xuan straddled his legs.

“I’ll show you how okay it is.”

They were impatient and hasty, their fingers got in the way of their plans to undress each other but throughout it all, there were laughter and kisses. Yu Hao had never imagined that one day he would grave to touch another body so intimately. He knew how to make Zi Xuan gasp and that he would shudder when you kiss his collarbone. That he liked to draw the pleasure out until they were just writhing against each other, messy kisses and really just touching their lips, breathing the same air, while everything went hazy and hot.

Zi Xuan liked it when they looked at each other and when Yu Hao became overwhelmed and closed his eyes he whispered: “Look at me. Look at me.”

Yu Hao always forgot about time and where they were and wanted to be intertwined like this with Zi Xuan forever.

Afterwards, they cuddled under the blanket and it was warm where their skin touched.

“I’m not sure if I want to put my glasses back on to see how this room looks like.”

Yu Hao snorted. “Didn’t you looked this place up?”

“Just where it is and the price.”

Yu Hao felt a blush creeping up his neck. “You really have no shame,” he mumbled in the crook of Zi Xuan’s neck. “You could have told me you want some time alone? I know my mum’s schedule.”

“Remember what happened the last time we were in your bed?”, Zi Xuan teased him warmly. Yes… they had fallen out of it. He snuggled closer and Zi Xuan started to stroke his back.

“How long can we be here?”

“A little bit longer.”

“Okay.” Sleeping in Zi Xuan’s arms for a while? That sounded great.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yu Hao is having a bad day for whatever reason, he's grumpy, he lashes out and he pushes himself in training.

**2)**

Yu Hao felt the pain when he made a pause, as a sharp twinge travelled up his arm and he looked down at his hand and saw the redness on his palm down to his wrist.

He shook his arm in irritation and tried to get rid of the pulsing sensation. Sweat burned in his eyes and he just wanted to throw the ball against the wall and see it explode there.

He was annoyed at being angry and it angered him even more that he couldn’t get rid of those feelings with hours and hours of training. He picked up one of the balls laying around him and struck it, it flew in a smooth arch across the net. The thud echoed loud through the empty hall.

“Your aim is a bit off.”

Yu Hao turned around sharply and, for a moment, was just able to stare at Zi Xuan. It always threw him how mature Zi Xuan looked since he had entered university. As if - after he wore his high school uniform for the last time - a transformation had taken place.

“That’s why I train,” Yu Hao answered and bend down to pick up the balls. He didn’t need to look at Zi Xuan to see how the teasing smile turned into a puzzled frown. Normally, Yu Hao would smile from ear to ear when he saw Zi Xuan but today he couldn’t. He really couldn’t.

After a moment Zi Xuan moved and helped Yu Hao throwing the balls in the crate. He wore his new brown coat and Yu Hao had to bite his lips otherwise he would have chided him for wearing street shoes in the sports hall. He felt his bitterness like bile in his throat.

Yu Hao picked up the last ball and was too slow when Zi Xuan spotted his arm, before he could twist around Zi Xuan had already pinned him against the crate.

“What did you do?”

Yu Hao tried to pull his arm back but Zi Xuan held on.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Did you beat your arm against the net pole for an hour?”

“I just trained.”

“Like a newbie?”

“I said it’s nothing!”

Yu Hao stumbled backwards as he pulled his arm back with enough force to take the crate with him a few steps. Zi Xuan stared at him and Yu Hao felt shame and frustration bubbling up in him.

“It’s nothing,” he repeated himself. “I’m going to close up the hall, I promised the janitor.”

+++

Yu Hao let the water ran over his wrist until the sting of the cold was worse than the pain. Maybe his skin would stay red permanently. It certainly felt like it.

He had no idea if Zi Xuan was waiting for him outside and it made him want to hide in the bathroom forever. Zhen Wen must have texted him. Yu Hao’s information had been that Zi Xuan would be in the library all night to learn for his first midterm exams.

He was going to kick Zhen Wen’s ass tomorrow— a hand appeared in his field of vision and Zi Xuan turned off the tap.

“You should put anti-inflammatory cream on it,” he said and this time his grip was unrelenting and _felt_ stubborn. Yu Hao knew that he had no other option than to stay still and let Zi Xuan apply the cream.

He wore his new brown coat. And he wore his hair differently. Yu Hao hadn’t known that Zi Xuan even owned hair gel but here he was, his fringes gone, and the new side parting made his face more open and friendly. Yu Hao had no idea when Zi Xuan had decided to style his hair differently. He had no idea when he had bought the new coat, which made him look like an adult, made his shoulders even broader, made him out of reach.

They hadn’t seen each other in three weeks and Yu Hao had the feeling he had no idea who this… _man_ was in front of him. He threw a quick look in the mirror. His sweaty hair fell into his face and his sports uniform made him look like he was twelve.

The cream soothed his skin and Zi Xuan’s finger felt nice. He was always so gentle. Except when his stubborn streak came out then he could hold tight like a dog with a bone.

“A-Hao,” Zi Xuan said and intertwined his fingers with Yu Hao’s. As always that made his heart start to race. At least that hadn’t changed.

“What is going on? Did you get a bad grade?”

Yu Hao shook his hand, tried to free his fingers but Zi Xuan held on tight.

“Do you have trouble with your mum?”

Yu Hao shook his head again and made a startled sound as Zi Xuan pushed him back against the sink.

“Trouble at your part-time job?”

Slowly, Yu Hao shook his head. His heart raced, and his annoyance couldn’t wipe out the longing he felt. He _missed_ Zi Xuan.

He surged forward and kissed Zi Xuan and there was this voice in his head again, spewing doubt about everything but then Zi Xuan _fell_ into the kiss as if he had wanted nothing more as if he ached the same way Yu Hao ached. And even though he felt like he wanted to kiss Zi Xuan hard and deep he couldn’t. He cradled Zi Xuan’s face with one hand and kissed him with a softness that surprised him. He couldn’t stop the butterfly kisses, soft and just almost there on the corners of Zi Xuan’s lips.

After, he embraced Zi Xuan tightly, burying his face in Zi Xuan’s neck, feeling the soft wool of the coat on his cheek.

“A-Hao?”

Yu Hao didn’t answer.

“It’s okay,” Zi Xuan murmured after a moment and hugged him back fiercely. “I’m here. I’m here.”

He was.          

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you had fun. If you want to talk about the ficlets feel free to message me or visit me on [tumblr](https://florbexter.tumblr.com) for your own prompt.


End file.
